


Suspects

by LegoLamb



Series: Whisper [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLamb/pseuds/LegoLamb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who dunnit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspects

"Brenda, what are you doing?"

 

"I have to get it out, you have to help me."

 

"Lets go see the nurse, Brenda..."

 

"No! No... She's one of them."

 

"Oh, Honey... Did you stop taking you meds again?"

 

"I can't feel anything. They keep me stupid anyway."

 

"You need them, Sweetheart."

 

 

~*~

 

 

"Hey, Gibbs..."

 

_"How's it going, Tony?"_

 

"Okay mostly... My roommate is in a bad way... So it's just me in that big ol' room."

 

_"Hm."_

 

"But I've got my phone privileges back!"

 

_"I didn't realize."_

 

"I miss your sarcasm."

 

_"I miss you."_


End file.
